


One trip in the woods

by Verdic



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: DNDecember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 10:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13051977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verdic/pseuds/Verdic
Summary: The story of how Rumil and Maximus met.





	One trip in the woods

Rumil stumbled along. He had stopped most of the bleeding from his right leg, but it was getting stiff and the pain was immense. He leaned against a tree and listened hard. There was a slight rustling off to his left. It sounded like a burbling brook. It was just what he needed. Using his sheathed sword as a walking stick, he stumbled over to the stream. He let out a breath of relief upon seeing the running water. Gingerly, he lowered himself to the ground and took a drink of the cool, clean water. 

Taking a gulp of air, he leaned back against a rock and closed his eyes. They immediately shot open as he felt a presence near him. It took all of his will to keep from reaching for his sword. It wasn’t too long ago that he had sworn the oath of his order, under the mantle of the Redeemer. Having grown up on the street, he had seen the worst in humanity. However, he had survived due to the best in humanity as well. 

Now, standing in front of him, were three figures. One appeared to be female, garbed in flowing robes and a shawl. Her green hair was braided close to her acorn colored skin, coming to a single braid in the back. In her hand was a thin sabre pointed at his chest. The second was male, dressed in the same types of clothing. His hair and beard were deep purple and braided in the same way. His skin was a darker brown than the woman’s almost as brown as the staff he was holding. 

The third figure was a Unicorn. At first, Rumil thought it was a dapple grey horse, but he then realized the creature was pointing its horn right at his face. He could see it looking at him out of the corners of its eyes, almost daring him to make a move. Taking a deep breath, Rumil decided to break the silence.

“Good afternoon...at least I still hope it is afternoon. How may I assist you?” He tried to sit up, but the pain in his leg was too great. The two humanoids looked at each other, caught off guard. Seeing them in profile, Rumil realized they were elves. Had he entered an elven glade?

“You can explain why you are trespassing on our lands and taking without asking.” The woman said. Her blade never waivered. 

“Do you have something for the pain? It might be a long story.” Rumil smiled up at them. The man chuckled. He muttered a small chant and and green energy fell in a mist around Rumil. The pain in his side was gone and he was able to move again. “My thanks. Now, I think I owe you all a tale?”

Leaning back, Rumil started his tale. “It started seven days ago. I was at Dell-on-the-Rhone when I heard that someone’s farm had been attacked by wild animals. The whole family had been killed. I offered my services to go out and investigate. Many of the farmers and the townspeople had already combed through the farm, so there wasn’t much evidence to go over. I used what magic I had and talents I have learned to find what little information was left.” He took a pause to breath and re-adjust himself.  
“What did you find?” The man asked, as if this was a simple tale to tell children.

“What they wanted me to see. The farmer and his family were torn apart by what looked like wild animals.” The woman’s sword inched closer. Rumil merely smiled up at her. He had learned long ago that his smile had an odd effect on people, especially those attracted to men. “However, I found a few things odd. The first thing was that most of the foot prints were in pairs rather than groups of four. The second was that some of the bite marks were covering up weapon marks. I decided not to ask the villagers about that. Most of them were out in the fields, or so they claimed.

“I followed the tracks into the forest and continued for about a day…” Rumil paused and choked back some tears. His eyes were moist with the tears, but he refused to let them fall. “I came upon the end of the tracks. It was a den deep in the woods. There were carcasses everywhere. Wolf, deep, cow, sheep, goat, humans, elves, dwarves, halflings, things I could not name. There were many tracks leading into and out of the den. When I walked in, there was nothing in the den. At least that is what I thought.” Rumil stopped talking to gather himself.

The male elf had sat down by this point, legs crossed and his staff across his lap. The female elf had lowered her blade, but still kept her eyes locked on him. “What did you find in there?” She asked, curiosity overcoming her caution.

“There was an Owlbear. It was heavily injured and half crazed with hunger. It bore the same weapon marks I had found at the farmstead and on the beasts outside. Something had been attacking and torturing this animal. I tried approaching it, but it just snapped at me. I put my sword down and tried approaching again. It wasn’t until I wasnaked that she finally let me approach her. The moment I could touch her I used as much of my healing ability as I was about to. She merely shuddered and fell asleep.” Rumil stood and walked over to the stream, kneeling down and running his hand through the water.

“She slept for two days. I kept healing her and bringing water to clean her to wash her fur. It was at that point that I found out she was pregnant. I needed something to feed her. I quickly donned my equipment and made my way back to town. I...it was horrible.” Rumil stopped, both for dramatic purposes and to force himself through his anger. The elves remained quiet, letting him continue at his leisure.

“There was a caravan that had entered the town. I saw all of the villagers attacking the caravan. They were mutated and twisted things, hacking and chopping at the caravan. I was unsure which side was in the right until I saw the villagers eating the dead from the caravan. I marched into the center of the skirmish to stop it when they turned on me. I subdued as many as I could, but in the end I had to draw my blade and end their lives to protect myself. Most of the villagers fled from my wrath. The caravaners were all dead, slaughtered and eaten. Unfortunately, I’m not a creature of the woods. I was born and raised in a city. These people knew the forest and evaded my wrath. Eventually, I had to go back to my charge. I knew the villagers would come back and then I would do my duty to both them and the caravaners whose lives they stole. I made my way back to the Owlbear. She was awake and hungry. I tried feeding her meat, but she didn’t take kindly to that.” He unbuckled his breastplate, gently setting it on the ground. He continued to remove armor and clothing until he was nearly naked. They could see small cuts and scars all over his body. Most of them corresponded with rents in his clothing and armor. However, there was a large gash along his leg, the one that was recently healed by the male elf. 

“After that failed experiment, I decided I needed some food. I had forgotten to eat over the past day and a half. I took some special ingredients out, and started to make waffles.” He chuckled as they looked at him confused. He started to put his clothing and armor back on. “It’s a special type of breakfast pastry. I usually put fruit on it so I don’t feel bad about eating it. I had made enough for two waffles. While I was making the second one, I heard a noise behind me. Looking around, I saw the Owlbear had eaten the waffle. I started making more batter. By the time she was done, she had eaten nearly twenty of them, all of the batter I had. She fell asleep again.” 

“But how did you get here?” The Unicorn asked.

“He’s right, that story doesn’t explain your presence here.” The female elf said, standing up and holding her sword at the ready. “And don’t try to charm me anymore.”

Rumil chuckled. “True, that doesn’t explain why I am here.” He stopped and they all heard the rustling of feet and the shouts of humanoids off in the distance. “However, those should help my story along. I tried to use as little healing for myself and spent as much as possible healing the pregnant Owlbear. I only stopped my bleeding, but decided to let the rest heal on its own. Yesterday, the people from the village found us. I walked out of the den and started speaking to them.”

“They are followers of the great Mutator. Apparently, someone had found a shrine to that ruler of hell and brought it back to their temple. Over time, it corrupted them. The first few people were driven from town, but as more and more changed, they started worshipping this fiend. It wasn’t until their crops had started to fail and their hunters returned empty handed more often than not that they turned to cannibalism. I tried to talk to them, but I could tell there was nothing left in them to redeem. Even the people who had yet to show any mutations were completely taken over by this fiend’s will. Only one of them tried to come to my side. As he walked over, he was struck down and his family fell upon him, feasting. 

“I knew there was nothing more that talk could do. I took my sword, and started praying for the safety of their souls. I charged forwards, trying to lead them from the den. When they all had their backs turned, I saw the Owlbear run off for the snowy mountains. That’s when they overwhelmed me and I had to run. I have been trying to find places to convince them in ones or twos to stop this folly. I was only able to convince a few people to repent. The rest I had to send to the next life unrepentant. However,” He looked in the direction of the noises. “There is still over half of the village alive. I would not want to get you in trouble, and I did not know this was your land. Would you kindly point me in the direction out of your lands so I can continue my mission?”

“Well, this is an interesting tale.” The man said. “Thankfully, it is all true.” He waved his hand and Rumil felt a compulsion leave him. He realized he had been compelled to speak the truth. He laughed heartily. “My daughter and I will assist you. Maximus, will you help us?” The Unicorn flicked its head and whinnied. 

Rumil smiled and for the first time in a long, 24 hours, turned and faced the villagers. It wasn’t long before they came into sight of the avenging paladin and his newfound allies. It was nighttime before Rumil had finished blessing and burying every body, trying to provide any small amount of atonement for the poor souls.

“Thank you for your help.” Rumil’s voice was hollow and soft. “I should be going, but I will never forget your assistance.” He smiled and walked away, heading away from the snowy mountains and the elven forest. After a few hours, he turned around, surprised that the Unicorn was still following him. 

“I have no intention of returning to your forest. You do not need to be so suspicious.” He stopped and held out his last food, an apple, for the Unicorn. Maximus came forward and ate the apple.

“I’m not suspicious.” Maximus said in Common. “I am merely here to help you. You risked your life for a pregnant stranger and tried to save those who were beyond help. You even helped some of them. I want to make sure you are around to do that more often.” Maximus butted Rumil with the side of his head. 

“Thank you, my friend.” Rumil kissed the Unicorn’s forehead and gently stroked him. “I hope this will lead to a long friendship.”


End file.
